5 Years Later
by Tallie14
Summary: Sequel to "Teenagers" Teresa has moved out with her three younger brothers, it's a month after her father commited suicide, and Jane has just moved back into town, after being gone for five years.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa laid back on her soft bed with a weary sigh, she had just finished unpacking the last box of stuff for her room.

Her apartment had three bedrooms, she got the medium one, Matt got the smallest one to himself and Jeremy and Hans shared the master bedroom. Matt had insisted on having his own room in her apartment, she didn't know why, since he would only be moving out again in three months when he turned eighteen, having being stressed from moving Teresa had just agreed.

She had stayed at her house with her brother's as long as she could, but when her father had killed himself and almost them too, it was the last straw, she had left that day, and now a month later she had just finished unpacking the last of her stuff. Although sometimes it was hard, she managed fine, and she had to admit with Patrick back things seemed a little bit better already. Even though she had too much pride to admit it, she had missed having him around a lot.

A steady ringing sound brought her out of her thoughts and Teresa realized her phone was ringing. Jumping up she quickly trotted over to the nightstand and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she questioned into the phone.

"Hey, Teresa, it's Grace" came the voice on the other end after a brief pause.

"Hi Grace, what's up?" Teresa asked, Grace almost never called her, I mean the group still hung out but usually Cho talked to her, Wayne talked to Cho and Grace talked to Wayne, they had their own little system going on.

"Just some news" Grace answered, Teresa could hear the excitement in her voice and couldn't help but grow even more curious, wondering what the news was.

"What news?" Teresa she said, her voice urging Grace to hurry and spit it out.

"Patrick's back!" Grace told her, by the tone of her voice she expected Teresa to start doing a happy dance or something.

"Yeah, he stopped by my house earlier today" Teresa said, a hint of confusion in her voice, she guessed Patrick had just gone to see the others a little but ago probably.

"He helped me unpack" she added, her lips twitching into a smile as she thought about the memory.

"Oh" Grace said, a mixture of confusion and disappointment in her voice.

"Why so down?" Teresa questioned.

"Well, I knew how much you missed him and I wanted to be the first one to tell you he was back" Grace explained, her voice regaining it's normal cheer.

"I didn't miss him that much!" Teresa argued indignantly, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know" Grace said, her voice radiating disbelief.

"Yeah" Teresa replied, ending the matter.

For a second there was an awkward silence and then Grace said she had to go and hung up the phone.

Teresa let out another weary sigh and went down the hall and out to her kitchen. Ever since Patrick had left Grace has been convinced that Teresa was madly in love with him or something. It was started by the fact that Grace had come over later the same night Patrick had left because Teresa had called her, and then Teresa had proceeded top start blubbering over him and pretty much burst into tears. That incident was part of her reason to not get totally hammered, the other part was her father's example.

She grabbed a pot from under the counter to start on supper for her brother's who would be back from school in a little while. She decided that since today had been a good day (firstly she had finished unpacking, and secondly, Patrick was back) she deicide to make a roast, they hadn't had one since her mother had died all those years ago. She even had one ion her freezer for when she decided was a good day to cook it.

Just as she was about to start a knock on her door caught her attention, with a pretty good idea of who it could be Teresa walked over and opened the door to see a grinning blond haired blue eyed, pain in the ass.

"Mind if I join you for dinner?" Patrick said cheerfully, walking in and not even bothering to wait for an answer.

"Make yourself right at home why dontcha" Teresa said sarcastically, watching him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"That I will do Tess, thank you" Patrick said, ignoring the sarcasm and the ominous look directed at the back of his head as he laid down in her not-so-comfortable couch.

"I brought dumplings for dinner" Patrick told her, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head.

"Where?" Teresa deadpanned, glancing at him, it would be just like him to have them in his pocket or something.

"Well, the recipe for dumplings" he corrected, a small smile making it's way onto his features.

"I don't need your dumplings" Teresa told him, walking back into her kitchen indignantly, she went back over to her pot and put it on the stove.

"You still hate excepting help" Patrick stated, coming to stand in the doorway to her kitchen, an amused smirk on his face as he studied her.

"You still annoy the hell out of me!" Teresa replied, shrugging like he had just said the sky was blue.

Without even glancing up she knew he was beaming at her like she had complimented him.

"I guess everything's still the same" Patrick said thoughtfully.

"Pretty much" Teresa said, ignoring how much more messed up her life was.

"Except five years later" Patrick concluded, his voice showing only a hint of humor.

"Yep" Teresa said, thinking about the past five years.

"A lot can happen in five years" Patrick said softly, sensing Teresa's pain and even her anger.

"Yep" Teresa said once again, reaching into her cupboard for a bowl.

"I'm sorry I left" Patrick told her, he was truly sorry he had left her, and that he hadn't been here to help her.

"don't be, Jane, just help now" Teresa said with a small smile. "You can make the damn dumplings" she added, handing him a bowl to mix them in.

"Well, they're more like turnovers" Patrick said lightly, taking the bowl and setting it down before going back over to her cupboard to look for ingredients.

Teresa sighed, deciding it was better to just ignore for now.

Teresa decided that Patrick was right, thing's pretty much were the same, even through everything that had happened they were still the same people.

"Teresa!" Patrick called out rather loudly a few minutes later, Teresa spun around to see him sort of hopping.

"What" she demanded, searching him for injuries or something.

"I accidentally melted your bowl to your stove" Patrick told her, wincing as he said it.

"Damn it Jane!" Teresa cried, running over to try and stop the fire that was lighting on the melted plastic.

…Yep, everything was still the same.

* * *

A/N – Leave me a review to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teresa looked around at her dinner, well her and Jane's dinner, it consisted of mashed potatoes, roast , the dumplings Teresa now knew were called Yorkshires, and also some steamed veggies, but all he had done was almost burn the house down and then after she had banned him from he kitchen he had tried yelling out "helpful" comments. **

**Although, she had to admit, his Yorkshire recipe was pretty good.**

"**I'm proud of our dinner too" Patrick said, coming up to stand beside her, a broad grin on his features, Teresa rolled her eyes with a sigh.**

"**What exactly did you do?" Teresa asked, her voice showing her scepticism.**

"**I inspired it!" Patrick said, trying to strike some sort of pose, Teresa let out a burst of laughter before turning away from the counter, ignoring the fake hurt look he put on just for her she walked out of the kitchen. Her brother's would be home within the next few minutes, and they would definitely be hungry.**

"**Here they come" Patrick said in a sing-song voice, coming up to stand behind her, Teresa rolled her eyes and walked away from him once again.**

"**Matt is going to be upset that I'm here" Patrick told her with a sigh of reassignment and a shrug of his shoulders.**

"**He never did like you much" Teresa said, not arguing, truth be told she already knew Matt hated Patrick.**

"**Jeremy still likes you" Teresa told him, watching the grin reappear back on his face, something told her he hadn't really cared about what Matt thought anyways.**

"**He thinks your awesome" Teresa said, giving him a 'no idea why' look, Patrick grinned at her and winked comically.**

**Just then the front door swung open and Matt walked in, Patrick studied him with a small frown, his hair was long, almost to his shoulders. He glared at Patrick as soon as he seen him, an angry sneer making it's way onto his features.**

**Next came Hans, being only two years younger than his oldest brother, he was still in his teen years, yet he looked older than all three of them, but before Patrick could study him too long Jeremy walked in. His hair was lighter than his other brother's, and unlike the other two he broke into smile when he seen the blond haired man.**

"**Patrick!" Jeremy called happily, running over to him an grinning happily.**

"**Hey, Jeremy" Patrick said smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder, out of all his siblings he was the most happy and carefree, but Patrick knew that the boy was taking his father's death harder that he showed.**

**Over all he realized her brother's had gotten worse over the five years he had been gone, of course he had already knew this, but it was different to see it.**

"**You made a big dinner?" Hans asked, coming out of the kitchen, Patrick couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was talking again.**

"**Probably for him" Matt said vehemently, gesturing towards Patrick with anger.**

"**Awesome!" Jeremy cheered, interrupting his sisters argument before she could even start it.**

**Patrick smiled at the boy, before pointing out into the kitchen where everyone proceeded to go in order to get food.**

**Even Matt grudgingly admitted it looked pretty good, although he shot a death look towards Patrick who grinned at him in return. He had to admit Teenager's were fun to mess around with.**

"**I'm going out tonight" Matt said after dinner was over, Teresa looked at him, her eyes downcast as she nodded her head.**

"**I think you should stay" Patrick stated, stareing into the eyes of the teen, who glared back.**

"**I think I don't give a shit what you think" Matt said, standing up from the table and pushing back his chair loudly.**

"**Well, maybe not, but you should care about what your sister thinks" Patrick said, anger laced in his words.**

"**She doesn't care" Matt snapped at him, stopping to try and stare the man down, Patrick stood up facing him.**

"**Actually she does, she gives up almost everything for you, her time, her effort, she could be in university right now, and you could be dead or with some sort of gang" Patrick said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.**

"**Jane!" Teresa said, standing up also, Patrick glanced at her before looking back to Matt.**

"**Be grateful" Patrick told him before sitting back down in his chair.**

**Matt glared angrily at Patrick before turning away from him and walking out of the kitchen and out the door.**

"**He's always like that" Jeremy said with a dramatic sigh, he looked at Teresa and smiled at her before going upstairs to have a shower, Teresa nodded and let him leave.**

"**Is it alright if I go over to a friends if I'm back by ten?" Hans said uncomfortably, Patrick couldn't help but grin internally, at least Hans still cared about his family.**

"**Yeah" Teresa said warmly, obviously thankful that he had at least asked, Hans nodded before going out the door also.**

**Teresa sat silently stareing down at her perfect dinner, which now seemed ruined by Matt, she wondered if she should have waited to make roast, she had been saving it for a happy day.**

**Patrick studied her, the worry on his face obvious even to her without his great observation skills.**

"**I'm fine" Teresa told him, trying to convince both herself and him. Patrick nodded, not wanting to push the matter to far.**

"**I rented a movie" Patrick said, changing the subject for her benefit.**

"**What one?" Teresa asked, the corner's of her mouth twitching into a smile.**

"**Guess" Patrick said, grinning at her.**

**Teresa sighed before guessing various names of movies she thought Patrick might want to watch.**

**After about the tenth wrong answer she finally gave up.**

"**It's Scooby Doo!" Patrick said, laughing at her confusion.**

"**All of us can watch it" Patrick added happily "Plus, I know you want to get into the business of solving crime"**

**Teresa laughed a second before going up to change before they started the movie, Jeremy had just gotten out and had went down to talk to Jane.**

**After sitting down with a big bowl of pop-corn her, Jeremy and Patrick watched Scooby Doo. Teresa couldn't help but think maybe the day turned out alright anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

Teresa woke up the next morning earlier than her alarm clock, in fact she had woken up about ten minutes before it would even go off.

With a yawn she sat up from her bed and went out into the kitchen, her brother Matt wasn't back yet but he did that sort of thing lots, she expected it. Her other brother's were sleeping in their beds, oblivious to the world around them.

Teresa smiled as she stood in their doorway watching them, before continuing on to the bathroom. She had enough time to have a shower before she woke up her brother's and got ready for work.

Teresa worked at a book store down the road a little ways, it was the only job that was open that didn't include serving fast food to a crowd of people, which was enough for her. And because she had been working there since she was old enough she actually got paid pretty good, and Cho loved it because he could get books for cheaper ( using her discount.)

When she got out of the shower she changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, although it was summer the building she worked in was air conditioned and actually, quite cold.

She brushed her shoulder length hair out and walked out of the bathroom to wake her brother's up for school, They would have to be ready in about an hour and then Teresa would drive them to school before driving herself to work…although she had worked there a long time she only worked for about six or seven hours a day, giving her enough time to be home and cook some food for her brothers. Feeding three teenage boys wasn't easy that's for sure.

* * *

In the room behind the counter of a book store is kind of a place to relax, inside that room there is a couch with a table and a fridge on the table, that was where she relaxed when there when there were no customers in the store.

Teresa was in there making herself a sandwich with the food she had packed when she heard someone come in the front door and quickly dropped it, walking back out to the front desk to see Patrick coming in and looking around thoughtfully.

"Tess!" He said happily "What a surprise to see you here"

"I'm sure it is" Teresa said, rolling her eyes and trying to suppress a smile at him coming to visit her.

"Why don't we go into the back so you can finish you sandwich" Patrick said, stareing down at her mayonnaise covered fingers.

"This would look bad if you were a guy" Patrick said, grinning, as she opened her mouth to comment but then closed it and shook her head gesturing for him to follow her.

As she sat back down and started making her sandwich Patrick went a looked in the fridge curiously.

"They don't keep much food here" he said, closing the fridge and coming back to sit beside Teresa who glanced up and sighed.

"Want half of my sandwich?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in question, Patrick nodded eagerly, a smile lighting up his face.

"Thank you" Patrick said, taking the other half and sitting beside her before taking a large bite.

"Yeah, first supper and now lunch" Teresa said, glaring at him playfully, Patrick seemed to think for a second.

"We should all go camping" Patrick said suddenly, his face breaking into a grin.

"Why?" Teresa asked, wondering at his sudden outburst, but then again he was always coming up with insane things.

"Because you'd love it, and I know a great place" Patrick said patently, Teresa sighed not even asking how he knew she loved camping, her family used to go all the time before her mother had died.

"Maybe, I guess, we should invite everyone else too" Teresa said, berating her self for agreeing even as she did it. Who knew what could happen on a camping trip, for all she knew Patrick would bring a bear back to the camp site.

"Wonderful" Patrick said happily, taking another bite of sandwich and chewing.

"Where is this campsite?" Teresa asked after they had finished eating and were just relaxing and waiting to see if any customers came in.

Just then the door opened, a bell ringing through the shop and Teresa jumped up and walked over to the desk, Patrick walking behind her.

"Teresa?" said the man walking in through the front doors, a scowl on his chubby face.

"Yes, boss?" Teresa said, wincing as he sighed.

"Why are you in the back room with some guy while you are supposed to be working?" the man asked, mock curiosity in his voice.

"We were just talking" Teresa said defensively.

"We wouldn't be doing anything on that little couch, so uncomfortable, we'd probably fall onto the floor!" Patrick said behind her, Teresa felt her face heat up and made a mental note to kill him.

"I didn't think-" Her boss said, stuttering over his words in embarrassment, Patrick stopped him with a raised hand.

"Yes, you did…but I won't hold it against you" Patrick said grinning, he walked up beside Teresa and waved at her, ignoring her death glare.

"Oh and by the way, We'll be camping in Canada!" Patrick called over his shoulder as he continued walking, exited the building, Teresa looked at him in surprise but before she could say anything he had already left.

"Canada?" she said in a weak voice…why Canada?

"Get back to work Miss Lisbon" Her boss said, grunting as he straightened his coat over his large stomach.

"Yeah" Teresa said, getting back over to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

Teresa sat in her apartment trying to arrange her stuff to look neater, she was having everyone over so that they could plan for their camping trip to Canada. They were planning on going when school was out, Hans and Jeremy where coming, but Matt had said that he didn't want to go, so he was the only one staying out of everyone, even Cho had decided to camp. Wayne had almost not come until Grace had said she was going, Teresa guessed they were getting pretty serious, and wouldn't be surprised if they got engaged anytime soon.

She grabbed a bag of chips and walked back into the living room, Patrick was sitting on her couch, as he had been the past little while.

"Doritos?" Teresa asked, holding out the chip bag to see if he wanted any, he nodded and grabbed one, before biting it daintily and chewing.

"They would taste good with sour cream" he said to her, jumping up from the couch and walking into her kitchen. He opened up the fridge and starting looking through before triumphantly pulling out a container full of sour cream to dip the Doritos's in.

"Hmm" Teresa said, raising an eyebrow and dipping her chip in and taking a small nibble of the end.

"Good, right?" Patrick said, smiling contently, Teresa nodded.

"But I everyone knows that, they put sour cream in the dips" Teresa said, smiling as he deflated, it looked almost like a cartoon.

Just then someone knocked on the door, Teresa assumed it was either her brother's, who would be back from school, or her friends, who had said they would come over around four or five.

She walked over and opened the door, revealing the bright faces of Grace and Wayne.

"Hey, Teresa" Grace greeted, giving her friend a small hug as both her and Wayne walked into the living room.

"Wow, it looks great in here" Grace said, looking around experimentally and nodding at the décor.

"Yeah, turned out nice" Wayne added, looking around nervously, for some reason he seemed a little bit edgy.

"Yeah, Cho is supposed to be here pretty soon" Teresa said, holding out the bag of chips to see if they wanted any, to which Wayne grabbed a handful.

"It should actually be kind of fun to go camping" Teresa said, almost looking forward to it.

"Yeah" Grace said, smiling at the thought, nobody, except maybe Patrick noticed the way Wayne tensed up.

"Are you sure we should go?" Wayne asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Grace sighed and shrugged. Teresa glanced at them curiously, wondering what could make them think that they might not come.

Patrick sat for a second studying her before a smile broke out on his face and he almost laughed.

"You guys are going to have a baby!" he finally said "Congratulations!"

"What!" Teresa said, looking at the two in surprise, who were gaping at him before turning to look at each other.

"You told him?" Grace asked, her voice hardening angrily.

"No, did you?" Wayne said back defensively, looking between to beaming man and the angry woman.

"No!" Grace huffed, then she too looked at Patrick, who was holding his hands up in an 'don't hurt me' manner.

"I guessed" Patrick explained "Next time I'll be sure not to mention it to you when I guess things about you, but I wanted to know if it was true"

"Okay, enough arguing" Teresa said, feeling the tension in the room.

"Hi everyone" Cho said, walking into the room and glancing around at all the edgy people before shrugging.

"What'd you say now man?" he asked Patrick who smiled and shrugged charmingly.

"Well, let's make some plans for our camping trip" Cho said, looking around at everyone before sitting on the couch and pulling a laptop out of his backpack. Since Cho was in collage he had to have one for all of his classes.

"Where exactly are we going?" Cho asked, opening the screen, ignoring the surprised looks from everyone besides Patrick and opened Google earth.

"British Columbia" Patrick said, grinning "Somewhere near Quesnel"

Teresa rolled her eyes as Cho typed it in, showing a bunch of forest and rivers.

"When I moved I went to live in a small town near there in a small town" Patrick said smiling.

"So were leaving in three weeks?" Teresa said, clarifying the fact, Patrick nodded.

"Yeah" everyone agreed. Teresa glanced back at the screen, she still had this image of a big grizzly bear chasing Patrick around.

"Why are you grinning?" Patrick asked her, a curious smile on his face as he studied her.

"Guess" she said with a small laugh as she stood up from the couch.

"Your imagining me naked?" Patrick asked with a playful wink. Teresa glanced at him before glowering angrily and getting up from the couch hurriedly.

"Yeah right" Teresa said angrily, walking back into her kitchen.

"I won't hold I against you, it's not like I don't do the same thing" Patrick said following her grinning, everyone watched them curiously, Grace smiling smugly.

"You imagine yourself naked?" Teresa questioned, momentarily confused.

"Well, why would I do that when all I have to do is undress?" Patrick asked, studying her reaction as she finally got his meaning.

"You better not imagine me naked" Teresa hissed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Patrick shrugged and laughed, walking back into the living room.

"You guys are acting like hormonal teenagers" Cho said, not even bothering to look up at the two as they walked back in to join them.

Teresa held on to the image of the bear eating Patrick, right now, it really did make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa glanced down at the computer screen before sighing and leaning back in the chair she had been sitting in for over the past hour. She was using one of the computer's at the book store, she was technically supposed to be adding some more of the new books into the system, but at the moment she was looking at how much it would cost to buy plane ticket's all out to Canada. It was really expensive, and although Jane had said he would pay for it, she wasn't going to accept almost a thousand dollars just so that she could go on vacation.

She closed the web browser and entered the next book into the system, it was some teen romance novel. Teresa had never been one for reading, but when she did read it wasn't cheesy romance novels, it was usually crime novels. She had been wanting to be a police officer since she was about fifteen. She realized that pretty soon she would be able to pursue her goal. To become an officer only took a six month course, all she needed was time and some extra money.

She shook her head, clearing away the hopeful thoughts and entered the next book into the computer with a groan, the job was so tedious!

Just then the front door opened to the building, Teresa glanced up, over the top of the computer to see Patrick walking inside with a grin. In his hand he held a large pink box, the kind you got from the bakery.

"I brought you something to eat, since I knew you'd be in here for a while" Patrick said, glancing at the respectively tall pile of books sitting beside her on the small desk.

"What'd you bring?" Teresa asked, fighting to urge to smile, sometimes the man got under her skin, and

other times he seemed to know exactly the right thing to do.

"Doughnuts" Patrick said with a small smile as he lifted the top of the lid to reveal the delicious sugar

glazed doughnuts. He winked at her and added in a matter of fact voice "you need to get used to them for

when you become a cop"

"How did you know that?" Teresa asked, taking one doughnut out and glancing at him suspiciously.

"Well, I could go into details but then you'd end up getting defensive, so I'll just say that I am very good

at observing" He said, beaming at her frustrated look. Teresa just took another bite of the sugary treat and

ignored him.

"You still always want to contradict me don't you?" Patrick asked with a smirk "You know you don't have

to do that right?"

"I can do whatever I want" Teresa said, giving him a funny look before taking another bite, she turned

back to the computer and entered the next book into the system. Patrick watched her silently, occasionally

taking a bite of the jelly filled doughnut in his hand.

"I was thinking, when we go we should avoid going into town" Patrick said, Teresa shrugged and entered

In the next book.

"We can't not go in town, the plane lands there" she told him raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"Then, we'll have to drive" Patrick said seriously, Teresa looked at him, obviously waiting for him to tell

her why.

"Well, I don't want to run into my dad" Patrick said shrugging "we parted on bad terms"

"Oh" Teresa said, purposely focusing more of her attention on the books she was entering.

"Maybe we can drive" she finally said. Patrick grinned and hoped up.

"Oh, so you just came to bug me and that's it?" Teresa said, rolling her eye's and grabbing the next book

off the pile.

"Well, no" Patrick said, grinning at her sudden burst of anger "I was going to stick on these sticky things

after you finished entering them into the system"

"Well, you don't have too" Teresa said looking away from him, making it clear (to him with his mentalist

abilities) that he did have too.

"I will" Patrick said, picking up the small gun-like device that you had to use to label the books.

"Thanks" Teresa said with a shrug, going back to work immediacy, Patrick nodded, he had been planning

on staying the whole time, that way he would have enough time to convince her about driving, which he

knew would include sleeping in hotels along the way.

"What are you thinking about?" Teresa asked hi curiously, Patrick just smiled.


End file.
